I Said Good
by filmgurl2008
Summary: A sort-of re-telling of when Alec marks Magnus with the binding rune, COG! alecXmagnus.


Alec was sitting with his sister, Isabelle, and the human-turned-vampire, Simon. They were talking about something to do with Jace...but he wasn't really listening, no, he was way too busy looking for someone. That someone hadn't talked to him properly for days...even though they had been standing right next to each other earlier in the day. It confused and annoyed Alec the way _he_ had been acting lately...he knew he had promised to tell his parents about him...about their –slightly complicated- relationship...but there hadn't been a right moment to tell them lately, things had gone from bad to worse...and how was he supposed to tell his parents his biggest secret right after his little brother had been murdered? Not only would that have been insensitive to how they –all of his family, including himself- were feeling, but it would have also been a stupid time to tell them he was gay _and_ dating a Warlock.

He stood up from where he was sitting; to get a better view of the hundreds of faces surrounding him. Isabelle and Simon both looked up at him; their faces full of confusion. "Alec, what's wrong? Are you still looking for Mag-!" Isabelle stopped in the middle of her question as Alec walked off; ignoring her.

Alec walked quickly as he pushed his way through the groups of Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He pushed past one more group of people and he was there...standing in front of the person he had been looking for and trying to get to for what felt like an eternity. The taller, older looking man looked up from the floor –as if sensing Alec was there; he had a look of total shock on his face.

"Hey..." Alec said; he wanted to smile at the Warlock...but for some reason couldn't.

The shock left his face and turned into a cold and hard look. "Hey. What are you doing over here? Can't you see your family is only over there?" He asked and jerked his head in the direction of Alec's mother and father.

Alec's face saddened...not that he had been wearing a happy expression to begin with, but it saddened none the less. "Magnus...I know you're mad at me, because I haven't told them yet...I was planning on telling them, I swear...but when I got there...and...and Max was..." He stopped himself and looked down to the floor; Magnus's eyes had a hurtful expression...but Alec didn't see. Alec looked back up at him.

"I'm not mad at you because you haven't told them _yet_...I understand you couldn't tell them after what happened to your brother...but I realised that you are never going to tell them..." Magnus said, but didn't finish. He stared down at Alec; their eyes locking together.

"But I...I was...I really was going to te-..." Alec stopped himself; he realised that no matter how many times he told Magnus he was going to tell his parents...it didn't matter, because he didn't believe him and why should he? The only time he had started to tell them was when he was under the influence of a rune. He smiled softly at Magnus. "I saw you, you know." Magnus didn't say anything; he just gave him a confused look. "When Clary created that rune earlier, in the Hall...It was you I saw."

Magnus looked surprised, but looked away...when he looked back he had the same cold and distant look he had had before. "Why are you over here Alec? What is it you want?"

Alec couldn't help it...he couldn't hide the hurt he felt from hearing Magnus speak to him like that. It wasn't like him to be so cold, even when he was angry. "I...I want you to be _my_ partner, for the battle..." At first Alec had been fairly confident that even though Magnus was angry with him, he would pair up with him...that he wouldn't _want_ to be with anyone else but _him_...the one he had said he loved. Alec's gaze fell down to the floor slowly as his confidence began to slip away.

There was a short uncomfortable silence. "Does it matter which hand you mark?" Alec looked up to him; a surprised look on his face. "Well, does it?" Magnus asked impatiently. Alec shook his head slowly. Magnus held his right hand out and Alec took it...raising his stele to the older man's hand and began drawing the rune he had recently been shown.

Alec felt Magnus's hand twitch slightly as he continued to draw. "Sorry...the stinging will stop in a little bit." He finished drawing, but didn't let go of the other's hand.

"You should let go now...your parents are looking this way." Magnus said quietly.

"They are?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. That was it...he didn't like Magnus been angry at him, so he knew what he had to do. He let go of the other's hand, but slid his hand up Magnus's arm, over his shoulder and around to the back of his neck; gripping at it tightly and pulling Magnus close to him...their lips an inch away from the other's. "Good..." He whispered into the other's mouth. He pressed his lips against Magnus's gently as he closed his eyes; Magnus's widened in shock. Alec tried to deepen, roughen the kiss...but he wasn't used to been the one in control. Magnus –still shocked- wrapped his arm around Alec's waist pulling his body close and pressing it against his own, as _he_ deepened the kiss. Alec's hand moved from Magnus's neck to tangle itself in his hair as the other's hand placed itself at the bottom of Alec's back; trying to press them both together even more.

Then Magnus pulled his mouth away from Alec's; he could feel the heat coming from the younger man's face. They were still holding each other and their faces only inches apart. "You realise that almost everyone's eyes are on us at the moment, don't you?"

Alec's face was bright red and he was panting lightly...but he had a smile on his face. "Like I said before...good." His smile widened.

"That includes your parents..."

"I. Said. Good." He said and pressed his lips against Magnus's; he could feel Magnus smiling as he tightened his grip on his waist.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading! :D

Okay, so I basically wrote this because I was gutted that this part in the book wasn't from Alec's or Magnus's point of view...seriously I can not tell you how gutted I was!


End file.
